Past Lives
by Ducati96
Summary: UPDATED Mistuko is new at Meiou High and is friends with our lovely Kitsune. What will happen when her life changes, and she becomes the interest of demons and is no longer safe at home.
1. A New Day

Authors note: I am a not a new writer, but this is my first fanfic! I'm not asking for you to be nice, likewise I like criticism I believe it helps a writer develop their techniques and such. Or whatever! Hah. Well. This is just a story I'm writing for fun. I hope to update three times a week, or however long it takes me to complete this story. Please, Read and Review!  
  
The oh so loved Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters from this story, or the concepts from the show. But I am proud to say that I do own this story, and Mitsuko!  
  
Past Lives  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was just an ordinary day to Mitsuko. She hadn't really seen that going to a new school was anything different than the old one, just new people. She had figured that Meiou High would be just as boring as the next. The alarm next to her bed went off. Beep, Beep, Beep! Mitsuko reached over and hit the power button. "Baka." She muttered under her breath as she got up and got dressed in the new uniform.  
  
She put her dark brown hair up as usual, in a pony tail that reached about a third of the way down her back and sighed. "A new day, a new school, what'll come next, a new apartment?" She looked around at her small dingy apartment. She lived with herself; she had been orphaned as a young girl and lived with a foster family. Or so they said, She had asked to live alone a while back and they agreed.  
  
She reached into her fridge and looked at the carton of orange juice. She had to eat something. She took the small glass out of the sink and rinsed it then poured the O.J in it. "Mmm." She mumbled just as she looked up at the clock and about spit out the drink. "Damn! What the hell happened to the time?" She quickly watered her plant and grabbed her bag and ran out the door.  
  
The school wasn't much more than fifteen minutes away but she wanted to get there early so she could find her classes, but as she arrived, it was overly crowded. It took her five minutes to reach the main office. When she had finally reached the office she had to wait another twenty.  
  
"Um, miss? What is it that I can help you with?" the woman behind the desk asked. "Oh, you must be the new student. Just hold on a minute please. Here is your schedule." She handed Mitsuko her schedule and then called her homeroom teacher to ask for an escort for the Miss Aso. "Miss Aso Mr. Takaneuchi is sending a student to help you to class. I hope you enjoy your day." With that the lady went back to work and Mitsuko went back to sitting down at the desk.  
  
About ten minutes later a young man walked in with fiery red hair and elegant emerald eyes. He looked over at Mitsuko and introduced himself politely. "Hi, you must be miss Aso. I'm Shuuichi, Pleased to meet your acquaintance." He nodded his head to signify a type of greeting.  
  
"Please just call me Mitsuko, and im glad to meet you Shuuichi." She stated shyly. She stood up as he gestured to leave and he guided her to class.  
  
As they entered the class the students were working already on a morning brainteaser and were a bit confused as Mitsuko came into the class. "Students, this is Miss Aso, she is a transfer from Kyoto. She will be the new student in our school and class. Please welcome her and treat her as you would any new guest to this school." With that Mr. Takaneuchi directed her to an empty seat behind Shuuichi and asked her to try the brainteaser on the board.  
  
Within the next few hours of the day she hadn't talked to many people at the school but had become very interested in her new courses. They weren't the best, but they were better than her previous ones.  
  
The bell rang for lunch and while the other students pulled out their lunches Mitsuko just peacefully rested her head on her desk and tried to take a nap. After about five or ten minutes she felt someone tapping at her shoulder and she couldn't figure out why. She finally picked her head up and looked into Shuuichi's friendly hues.  
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said politely.  
  
"No, you didn't wake me. I was just resting." She replied sleepily. "So what was it that you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, your just not talking to anyone, I was wondering if something was wrong." He stated bluntly. "I thought maybe you'd like to meet a few new people."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'm just anti-social." She stated with a slight smirk. "I'm not used to having friends so it really doesn't matter."  
  
Kurama looked at her concerned. "Would you like to come hang out after school?" All attention was on them. 


	2. Uneventful Events

AN: Well how did you like the first chapter. I left it as a cliffy cuz it was nearing the thousand-word marker and usually I like to keep chapters simple. It was basically just a filler chap. Anyways. So. Heres chapter two. Enjoi! And don't forget to R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho concepts, characters, or whatever else is here. But I do own this story, and Mitsuko. Please if you must sue me do it when im not broke.  
  
"." - Dialogue '.' - Thoughts  
  
Past Lives  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Mitsuko couldn't help but get a little nervous " Um.. sure.. I'd uh, love to come hang out." She said with a slight smile and an inner sigh. 'Damn, what the hell am I thinking!? No wait. I wasn't goddamn brain' mentally slaps herself.  
  
Shuuichi smiled "Okay then. I'll show you around. You can meet my friends if we run into them. How does that sound?"  
  
Mitsuko only nodded then looked around slightly to see all the female students staring at them. 'Damn, he must have a fan club.' She thought and turned back to laying her head on her folded arms. 'I don't understand how he can be so calm and collected all the time, its almost seems inhuman. He didn't even seem to realize them watching us.' she shrugged it off. Oh well. With that simple thought the bell had rung and everyone started to clean up and take a seat.  
  
The last few hours of the day went by slowly, but painlessly. The final bell had rung and Mitsuko was tending to her dreams. In the dream she was running through a maze, a maze of thick bushes. She couldn't figure it out, but at the end she reached an area encircled with a hundred roses, white, red, and black. But something wasn't right. Just then Shuuichi had woken her up. "Ack!" she jumped. 'It was just a dream.' She thought. " Oh Shuuichi is it time to leave now?" he nodded to her question and they both got up and walked out into the front courtyard of the school, and walked through the gates.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" he asked politely. "We can go wherever you like."  
  
"Actually, I've been here for a while. I know they said I was a transfer from Kyoto. But I lived there a few years ago." She sighed "Gomen Shuuichi."  
  
He looked at her calmly as usual. "No need to be sorry. I thought that I had seen you before. At the corner café. Ya know the one with the really good mocha berry freezes?" She nodded to his statement. "Yeah. Okay. So do you want to go drop your stuff off at your house and then go to the café?"  
  
" Um, I'd rather not. My place isn't the nicest. But I don't have any money to get something to eat at the café, so I'd have to pay you back." She stated. Just then she looked back to see a group of giggling fan girls. "They follow you around everywhere don't they?" He only nodded he didn't seemed the slightest bit phased.  
  
"I got used to it. I'm just glad you're not like them." He said with a slight hit of annoyance in his voice. She only nodded. "Not very talkative are you Mitsuko?" he asked  
  
She only nodded in reply. "Nope. I'm not one for thousand-words, or in this case twenty questions." She said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh. I see. I'm sorry then." He said politely  
  
'Man he doesn't get out much does he? He takes everything so literally.' She thought, " I was being sarcastic Shuuichi. I'm like that a lot you may want to get used to it."  
  
"Ah. I knew that." He chuckled silently to himself. 'But I believe that I was starting the twenty question game. Natural curious Yoko Kurama instincts I guess. "Your apartment is around her is it not?" He questioned. She only nodded. " Do you want me to wait while you drop your stuff off?"  
  
She looked at him strangely "Um. No. That's okay. But why must you insist on me dropping my stuff off?" He shrugged. " Ah. Well. Here." She signaled to turn right and they did so.  
  
As they reached the apartment building Mitsuko and Shuuichi were semi- silent. Talking only every other few minutes. "Here we are." she signaled to a five story run down building. "I know it isn't much, but this is where I live." She led him to a staircase and as they walked up the stairs to the fourth floor Shuuichi was wondering why she lived in this place. " I live by myself." She stated taking out a pair of keys and inserting them into the lock. He noticed a few extra keys to a different house or two and some sort of vehicle. She opened the door and walked in followed closely by Shuuichi.  
  
" Well here we are. Now just give me a few minutes and I guess I'll change. Skirts aren't my thing." She walked over to a closet and grabbed a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt then went to the bathroom to change.  
  
As Shuuichi looked around the apartment he noticed sever dirty pairs of pants that looked like they had oil stains on them, but he couldn't figure out why. 'Maybe she had a job as a technician?' he asked himself but noticed a motorcycle helmet and ruled it out. 'She rides motorcycles. Yusuke would kill to be her.'  
  
As she walked out of the bathroom now with her hair down, and dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt she looked at him and said. "You thirsty or anything. I'm gonna be a few more minutes." He shook his head and continued to look around. He saw her small bonsai plant. It was doing marvelously. He was glad to see someone with some sort of similar tastes. "Ah. Okay then. Let me just grab my wallet and we can be off." While saying this she looked for her wallet and found it in a dirty pair of jeans then went to get her shoes on. " Ok. We can go now."  
  
He looked at her and nodded. "Do you ride motorcycles or something?" he questioned gesturing to the helmet.  
  
'Oh shit. No one was suppose to know that.' She smacked herself mentally again. " Yeah. I work on them as well." She gestured to the dirty jeans. " I make a decent living. Now can we leave?" she asked sort of impatiently.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry." He followed her out the door as she locked it behind them. And they walked into the city headed towards the corners café. 


	3. Unfinished Buisness

AN: Okay, I haven't much to say. I've been busy lately, so I haven't really updated. I'm awful! Aw well too bad. I don't know how many people have read this. It'd be sorta nice for people to review -wink, wink- Ah well. Enjoy this chappie  
  
Disclaimer: Uh. Same as last time and the time before it, and If I remember to put the poem thingee in this chapter. I own that. Yeah.  
  
Past Lives  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The past few weeks had gone by, and were fairly relaxing. They weren't too eventful, save for the few facts that Shuuichi was so popular and that she isn't use to any sort of attention. In their Literature class, they were writing poetry.  
  
It was a rainy Tuesday morning. It was early October and the leaves were turning colors. 'Wow, these are magnificent' Mitsuko thought to herself with a slight smile on her face. When she reached class about three quarters of the girls of Shuuichi's fan club were talking as if she was not even there.  
  
"Oh my god. Isn't that the girl our beautiful Shuuichi likes?" one said. "Yeah. I can't believe it, ya know what I heard." Another whispered. "What?" half of them asked. "I guess she's a real bitch if you get to know her. I heard that she attacked three people at her old school." "Really?" they all gasped. Mitsuko walked by at about this time and they were all staring at her as if she was some serial killer.  
  
Mitsuko chuckled silently to herself as she heard this. 'They didn't know the half of it. They think everything is pretty pansies, and puppy love.' She plopped down in her seat and yawned laying her head down for a quick nap before class.  
  
Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes. She noticed the time pass subconsciously, the Shuuichi walked in and she looked up at him. Something was different. He seemed to be tired or something. She couldn't figure it out 'He's always so awake and stuff. Strange. I wonder why he seems to be acting so cautious.' She thought  
  
"Good Morning Mitsuko." He smiled brightly at her. "Good Morning." She replied nodding slightly.  
  
"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Takaneuchi walked in the class with the door shutting loudly behind him. "Good Morning Mr. Takaneuchi" the class replied. "Today we are reading the poems that you were to write. I would like to go alphabetically. So Miss. Aso You are first. You may begin in five minutes." The teacher stated.  
  
Mitsuko sighed slightly. 'Man. Why couldn't I have had a better choice of words? No one will understand this.' She sighed inwardly looking at her poem. She got up and walked to the front of the class and stood in front of the podium. And read the poem out loud.  
  
"A Fools Gold, Love." She read out loud. Every night I lay awake and dream of a day I will mean something to you" She paused and looked up at the class. "the day that we are on the same boat, And I am with you. Our ocean is clear, and no matter the weather your sunshine will always shine through. But just as I realize how great this could be, but just as I realize how great this could be, your torn Five thousand miles away from me." She looked up again to see the students staring intently on her "uh." She choked "And the tears of my sorry, fall as if blood from the wound, that is as deep as the ocean, and my love for you. So take with you my treasure." She sped up a little looking up after the last few words "And whatever the season. Remember, I love you." She spoke out and walked quickly back to her seat, ignoring Shuuichi's whisper of well done. 'Shit. What the hell was I thinking?' she mentally slapped herself. A few more people went then Shuuichi, then the rest. She hated doing that. The rest of the day had gone by fairly painlessly and no one really payed much attention to her. Then by the time lunch rolled around Shuuichi and started to talk to her.  
  
" That was a good poem." Shuuichi said. "Thanks." She nodded slightly then laid her head on her arms, on her desk. "Im gonna nap during lunch today. I hope you don't mind." He shook his head, and she napped for the rest of the period.  
  
The day went by relatively slow after that. At the end of the day she was dozing off. The bell rang she got up and walked out of the school. Half an hour later she was lying by a lake and thinking of the dreams she's been having. 'They all start off the same. But, who are the two demons in it? The one with the white hair, the fox youkai, and the other one, wearing black, and that ratty hat. Jeeze. Why can't I figure this out? It can't be that difficult.' She had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep just listening to the sounds of the trees and the pond.  
  
There she was running, running away from those hunters. Although it seemed she was chasing after the two, she couldn't understand it. Why? She ran through the thick bamboo and was separated. She heard the one cry out for his partner, but she couldn't help. There was no way. She kept running only to find a lake. She was safe now, or so she thought. She stared down into her reflection. But this wasn't her, this wasn't Mitsuko. And where was she? She's never seen this place before. She looked around, she deemed herself lost. She hid in the nearest tree to seek shelter from the oncoming rain and thought things through. When she woke up there was a white Fox youkai standing beneath the tree beckoning her to come down. But before she got the chance she heard some one yell that they found Kurama and then came that awful shot.  
  
Mitsuko woke with a start. "Shit!" she yelled as she jerked up. It was raining. But it wasn't raining on her. She looked up to see Shuuichi standing there with an umbrella holding out a hand to her. She kindly took the hand and stood up.  
  
"You seemed distant today, I went to see if you were at home, but you weren't, so I came here. I remember you saying you loved to sit here to think things through." He smiled at her and handed her an extra umbrella.  
  
"Thank you Shuuichi. I must have fallen asleep and..." she was cut off before she could say anything.  
  
Three odd looking men had come up to them yelling and cussing, telling them to give them their money. "Hey lovebirds, your time is over, now give us your money. Oh and Mitsuko we said goodbye to your beloved foster parents for you."  
  
She winced, these are the men that they had moved away from. "You.. You bastards, you killed them!?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun too. What you going to get vengeance on us? Hah. Give it your best lil missy." He joked and taunted her. "And you pretty boy, you might wanna run you aint part of this. Or else ya might get hurt." The three of them laughed and Mitsuko was aiming to attack them.  
  
"Why you!! Ahh!" she ran towards the man and jumped over him with incredible agility, she kicked him in the back on her way down causing him to stumble forward uncontrollably. "Ahh. You're all going to pay!"  
  
All Shuuichi could do was stand there in awe until one of the leaders men too after her and grabbed her leg taking her down. He watched her struggle. He couldn't help if he did, then, then shed be afraid of him, but she'd die. He had to do it. He reached into his hair and pulled out a rose that changed into a whip. "Rose whip!" he yelled and attacked the man that had Mitsuko pinned.  
  
Mitsuko jumped off the ground only to be assaulted by the leader and his right hand man. "Hey Miroku, how bout we finish her right now!" said the shorter man. Miroku agreed and cocked the gun. Mitsuko ran for her life jumped over benches and behind trees. Shuuichi watched then attacked the two men. The last shot was used only this time it didn't miss its mark. It hit Mitsuko. The two men lay there unconscious and Shuuichi ran up to her as quickly as he could.  
  
"Ouch. Damn." She cursed as she sat there resting on her knees. The rain was getting heavier and it was hard for her to stand, let alone see. She sat there holding her side as Shuuichi came up.  
  
"Mitsuko. Are you okay?" She nodded. He looked at her wound. Nothing to bad.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need to get this wrapped up. Damn!" she cussed again holding her side, nearly falling over. "Uh. Shuuichi, how did you learn to use that whip thing?" she questioned.  
  
He smiled and helped her up so that he could take her home. " I think I should be asking you how you became so well acquainted with those men." He joked.  
  
She only sighed. " My foster care father was a lawyer and he lost a case for one of their top guys. They've been chasing us around ever since. But I guess its over now. I don't think I'll be able to live alone though; they supported me for the most part. I bought my food and paid half my rent. I just don't' know what im going to do. I'll have the insurance money. But im not eighteen." She was holding her side and steadily walking home thanks to Shuuichi. " Now answer my question."  
  
He looked down at her. "I'm hanyou." He looked at her surprised to see that she wasn't surprised. "I was a fox demon back in makai, but was reborn here in this form. I was known as Yoko Kurama."  
  
"The Yoko Kurama?!" she asked startled. But then took back what she said. "I mean. Uh. Yoko Kurama?" she tried to sound puzzled.  
  
"You know of makai?" he asked. " No. You were in a dream of mine. I thought I heard that name before." She sighed. Maybe you could help me with my dream. He looked at her strangely. "A dream?" She nodded and clutched her side even more firm and winced from the pain. "Ouch." She muttered under her breath.  
  
He looked at here a bit worried. "We're here" he opened up a gate to a nice, and well kept home.  
  
"Um. This isn't my home." She said. "It will be for now, now lets get you inside and dried off. My mother wont be home for a few weeks so you should be fine to stay here. I'll set up the futon in our spare room." He said as he opened the door and led her to the bathroom. He motioned for her to sit on the stool that was in there and took out a dry towel and handed it to her. "Here we go," he said as he took out some bandages and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "By the way you may call me Kurama, but not around others, or around my mother, no one else is to know. Now do you want me to help you clean your wound or shall I leave you to do it yourself?" he asked looking up at her. He noticed that she had dozed off and was laying with the towel in her and was sitting lying against the wall. 


	4. The Fun is Just Begining

Authors Note: Hell Yeah! Three chapters up, who knows how many more to go. Thanks Silverbreeze for your review. It's much appreciated. Anyways, enjoy this fic. Its written for the people's satisfaction.  
  
Disclaimer: .eenie meenie minie mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers you know this fic isn't mine -Tiger hollers-. See well there you have it folks.  
  
Past Lives  
  
Chapter four  
  
It was morning. The sun was washing over everything that wasn't being shaded by the trees and buildings. Things were alive and for the most part awake. Just like Mitsuko she had woken up a few minutes ago feeling the warmth on her from the curtains in a bedroom. She looked around unaware of her newest surroundings. It seemed warm, filled with shades of red and various small trees. She knew she wasn't home. It was much too nice here for it to be that dingy old apartment. She sat up and looked around some more, to find Kurama standing there looking at her.  
  
She looked at him and quietly asked "Shuuichi- No, Kurama. Is this you room?" He nodded in reply.  
  
"You past out downstairs in the bathroom. Remember?'  
  
"I-I uh think so. I mean. All I remember was your voice drifting in and out. The last thing I grasped was the Shuuichi Kurama thing. And. I don't even understand that."  
  
He nodded then looked away. "Well. I bandaged up your wound and then a friend of mine from Rekai named Botan came by. She changed your clothes for me and told me that I had to take you to Koenma first thing in the morning, or as soon as you were awake. Rekai is the spirit world, a Botan is a ferry girl, and Koenma is King Enma's son. Do you understand?"  
  
"Koenma prince of spirit world, Botan ferry girl, Rekai spirit world. You? What are you? How can you be Shuuichi and Kurama?" she asked a bit puzzled. Although grasping the other important facts.  
  
"I just like my friends, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Jaganashi Hiei. We're all part of the Rekai Tantei. We're the spirit detectives for Ningenkai. I am a hanyou, half demon, half human. I was an infamous thief in Makai, the demon realm, but I was attacked and before I was killed my spirit fled here to Ningenkai. Now I live here in this body. Do you understand that?" She was looking at him and nodding her head slowly before falling bad down and thinking to herself ticking off the facts she had just learned on her fingers.  
  
"Rekai, Makai, Ningenkai, Rekai Tantei, Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei, Hanyou, Kurama, demon, spirit detectives. Understand. Yes Sir!" she gave a slight grin then sighed.  
  
" I'm sorry. I know it's quite a bit of information, but I had to brief you before your encounter with Koenma. Now are you ready to get going. You can wear these clothes if you want, Botan left them for you." He handed her a pair of black silky straight-legged paints and a black silky shirt. Both trimmed in a crimson red color with the Chinese style clasps. He set them on the bed than walked out of the room "I'll be waiting downstairs. We can eat something when we get back if you don't mind." She nodded and he closed the door.  
  
'Damn, these clothes are nice. Hehe. I'm keeping these. Not that that would be stealing. I'll give 'em back if I have to. Ahhh who am I kidding of course I'll have to!' She changed quickly trying to keep from hitting the bandaged areas on her stomach then looked herself over. "Nice." After that she walked downstairs to be told good morning and guided out the door. But only oh too quickly stopped by a bright and cheery. BIRD?!  
  
"What the hell? You can fly?!?! How dare you that's what I'm supposed to be doing." She looked around the broom the lady was sitting on thinking it may have been magic but wasn't ever convinced of it. The woman could fly. 'There is still hope.' She thought while looking at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Well aren't we feeling wonderful, you look absolutely adorable in that outfit Miss. Aso! I'm Botan, I'm the ferry girl that I'm sure Kurama told you about." She said in an almost too cheery tone.  
  
Mitsuko bowed respectfully. "I presume that you're here to take us to see Koenma. Right?" Botan nodded and held out her hand to the girl while and guided her onto the broom informing her to hold on tight. Kurama grabbed onto the broom and off they were to Rekai.  
  
-----AT REKAI, KOENMA'S OFFICE----  
  
"Why hello there Botan, I see that you've brought Mitsuko as I requested." He cleared his throat. "Miss. Aso I am right here." He had noticed her peering around the room looking for him and she had just realized he was no taller than a toddler.  
  
" Aw, how cute a talking baby." She ran up to Koenma only to be stopped by his evil glare that he threw at her.  
  
"I am not a baby. I am, by far, much older than you!" He said standing up and slamming his hands onto his desk. "Now then! Down to business. Mitsuko, you are being trailed, If you hadn't noticed." He turned on the huge T.V screen to see her apartment had been torn apart and destroyed to the point of no return. All she could do was sit there in awe. "Your apartment was the last safe place for you, now the only safe place is wherever you are protected. Now that place is at Kurama's. And lucky for you his mom isn't going to be home for a while. Now, we do not know why they are after you, for all we know you could have powers to bring on the end of the world, or vice versa. You see what I'm trying to get at I would hope. The Rekai Tantei's job is to figure out why they want you, and to protect you, but you can't rely on them. You must train to learn how to use your spirit ki. I can sense it locked inside of you, you must learn how to use it and what you can do with it. I'm sure the boys will be able to help you with that. Now, do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"Um, yes sir. I will train harder, and learn more about this spirit energy. Because I'm sure that you know, I already train with a katana, and in the martial arts. But anyway, can I get going now, I'm starving." Her stomach growled and she looked at Koenma who had fallen out of his chair, for an unknown reason to her.  
  
"Yes, yes, you may go. Botan escort the two, to Kurama's home, and then inform the others of the mission. Kurama, take her to meet Yusuke and the gang over the course of the weekend. Good Bye." Kurama and Mitsuko nodded following Botan out of the room.  
  
The whole way home Mitsuko was quiet. She didn't understand half of it. But, she understood what she must do. She was just replaying the events in her head. 


	5. Tension

AN: So terribly insanely sorry for the lack of updates. I have been busy w/ exams, which I know is no excuse, Must please the readers, and a million other things yet I hope to please you all with these next chapters that I will have posted sometime soon.I hope. Thanks again go out to Silverbreeze! I am grateful for your reviews. I haven't much to say in this note. I just hope I can keep my standards for writing, and keep everything together. By the way, if the characters aren't portrayed right, I'm terribly sorry, I'm not the author of yu yu Hakusho; I act them out as I see fit. Thanks a lot. I welcome criticism for it will help my writing. Thanks much. Personal questions, comments, or concerns that you wish not to post as a review will be welcomed through email. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: (I) Nothing nifty for today,(DO) But funny thing was that in the last one I said this story wasn't mine.(NOT OWN) I lie, it is mine, I meant to have said the: Yu Yu Hakusho story, characters, and whatever else isn't mine. Thanks.(YU YU HAKUSHO)  
  
Past Lives  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Botan had just dropped them off at Kurama's house, it was Saturday and the weather didn't look very friendly, it seemed to only make Mitsuko look more sad and stunned. Her whole demeanor seemed lowered. All Kurama could do was look at her, he didn't know what to say, hell, if it was him as Yohko then he might have been one of those people after her.  
  
"Mitsuko," he calmly said sitting beside her on the porch to his house, rain had just started to come down. "I'm sorry, this must be an awful shock. I don't know what to say, I'd like to help you though." He continued to look at her.  
  
'He doesn't know what to say, what? I don't know what to say. What a mess.' she softly spoke to herself, drawing in Kurama's words. " It's alright," she said looking over to him and smiling some, "It was just sort of a shock, to see my apartment that trashed, I didn't know I had that much stuff." 'yea that's its think positive, it'll make every fear go away' she turned her head out and look at the rain as it began to fall heavier, she go up then just ran. She didn't know where she was running, it was raining, it was soothing, the sound the emotion it brought to the world, yet, it seemed so natural, like it had always been that way. She continued to run down the sidewalk until she reached her apartment. People must have thought she was crazy. She had to see what her apartment looked like, she had to see if it was still such a mess but before she could take a step closer someone was behind her. The person was short. She turned around and took a defensive stance. He, clad in black, had disappeared. 'Odd.' she thought.  
  
"Mitsuko!" she heard someone yell her name, it was Kurama. She expected him to follow her. "Mitsuko, what are you doing? It's pouring, you're soaked. What are we going to do?"  
  
She examined him enough to find out that he grabbed an umbrella and threw on a black raincoat, but she couldn't answer his question, she just smiled then hugged him for a second, leaving him stunned yet still calm. "We'll go home." She stated letting go of him then started heading back home. The events had played over in her head several times at this point, she didn't know what to think, she was attacked by a plethora of emotions and nothing could help the fact that she wanted to cry, to release some of the tension. They had just entered Kurama's house when the first tears started to fall. When they fell, she collapsed and hit the cool floor. Sitting on her knees with her hands holding her head softly crying.  
  
Kurama looked at her then went over to her side and consoled her the best that he could. As the tears began to clear up he had helped her to her feet so that she could get dried off. "common, we're gonna get you dried off then we should go to bed, or whatever you want, it's still a little early, but a lot has happened. Do you want to play a game or watch TV?"  
  
She smiled a little bit and nodded "Can we watch a movie?" he nodded in response, and she smiled back at him. After grabbing a towel from the bath area upstairs he sent her into his room to get changed, while he picked out a movie. Although little did he know, that there wasn't going to be much movie watching that night.  
  
He was halfway down the stairs when he heard various things being flung across the room accompanied by Mitsuko yelling "GET THE HELL OUT!" naturally he ran back up the stairs and went in the room. When he opened the door he found a not so happy looking Hiei and a frightened defensive Mitsuko standing on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
"Hiei?!" he asked a bit amused yet still curious as to why he was there.  
  
The only looked at Kurama and responded with (AN: If you could call it talking) a simple "Hn."  
  
Mitsuko was confused and somewhat pale lookin. "Y-you, you," she stuttered "you were the one that came up behind me today!" Kurama looked between the two of them. She then looked at Kurama "Kurama, introduce me to your friend here please, he seems to be bad at saying hello!" She said glaring back at Hiei  
  
"I'm Hiei." He said then turning to Kurama  
  
Speaking through telepathy 'Kurama, why do you waste your time with her?' then he addressed Mitsuko and Kurama "Koenma asked me to give you this." He handed them a tape that was accompanied by a manila folder. Then, as Hiei most frequently does, he left quickly without saying a word.  
  
The tape was just a bunch of info on the newest case for the Rekai Tantei and why Hiei had given it to Kurama, none of them knew. The folder on the other hand was bits of info on Mitsuko, and what was going on. Nonetheless, both were reports.  
  
It had been a few months since they had first heard from Koenma they figured he was busy. Mitsuko had met the gang, all of them loved her, with the exception of Hiei who was still cold.  
  
Kurama's mom had come home for a month then left again. Shiori enjoyed Mitsuko's company and allowed her to stay.  
  
Over the months she had successfully completed several basic forms of training within a few weeks, and over the months she acquired the knowledge and skill to be able to control her spirit energy, and with Kurama's help she could even control some plants, or not really control but grow. They sort of got out of hand; she still hadn't mastered her spirit energy enough to use it in such a complicated way. With Hiei's help she mastered the sword over again, and her martial arts were improved.  
  
It was Sunday afternoon it had been a long week at school, and she didn't want to go back so soon. Her and Kurama were sitting in a café at the corner of a semi-busy street. Kurama had figured he would treat her to dessert. There was a ton of people collected around one area all of the sudden and neither of them understood why. Naturally they paid their bill and walked over to the area to see what happened.  
  
Kurama and Mitsuko where devastated at what lie before them. It was a middle-aged man; he was lying there dead on the ground, blood spilling everywhere. There was a young girl next to him, and what seemed to be the new widow. Kurama looked over the body, and from what he could see, he was attacked, but not by a human, but by a demon, the marks on his back looked as though claws had dug into and ripped something out. The woman was holding her daughter close to her and all she could do was shield her child from the horror. She tried to keep the child calm.  
  
Shortly after the police came with an ambulance, It was rush hour at the time, it took extra long to get there, but there was no need for medical care, least not for the man. He was most likely dead before he hit the ground. But Kurama heard something interesting.  
  
"You say his heart was ripped clear from that bloody mess?" the one man asked.  
"Yeah, no kidding. It was bazaar; I've never seen anything like it. Have you?" the other replied. Both were the med team that took care of the mess.  
  
A good five feet away a policeman was questioning the woman, who was still hysterical and holding her child. "Now, let me get this straight, you were walking down the sidewalk you didn't hear anything come up behind your or pass by you, but the next thing you knew, a gust of wind blew by and your husband was dead behind you? Likely story. Tell me Miss. Takaneuchi, how was his heart ripped out of his rib cage and through his back? This just doesn't add up." The woman started balling again and she didn't know what to say or do for that matter. The policeman just went on down the row of witnesses; none of them saw anything.  
  
"Kurama, did you hear that. That man was our teacher. Mr. Takaneuchi. But that's not all that troubles me; I could swear that I felt a powerful energy by. Did you feel it?" Mitsuko asked Kurama as they started heading home. He didn't know what to say he was deep in thought.  
  
"Yeah, I did feel it. School will be canceled tomorrow. This happened before, I remember, but that was a known to be a murder, clues added up. These ones don't. This is awful just the same though. I have a feeling we'll be hearing from Koenma soon.  
  
The whole time walking home was clouded in tension and anxiety. Neither Kurama nor Mitsuko knew what to say. They had small ideas forming in their head about how this could coincide with previous events yet it seemed to just be something that would throw them off of their main goal.  
  
Minutes before they reached Kurama's house it had started to rain and they had to run the rest of the way so they wouldn't get soaked.  
  
"Its been raining a lot lately. I wonder why." Kurama thought out loud. "I guess its just the season but it usually rains for a day or two with pauses. Not like this." He stated.  
  
They both had got inside and taken off their shoes. "I'll go grab us each a towel." Mitsuko said.  
  
"I'm gonna go change into some dry clothes and call up Yusuke to see if he knows anything about the attack on the teacher. You should prolly put on some dry clothes too. Ok?" Mitsuko nodded and ran to grab a towel and gave it to Kurama before he went into his room and change.  
  
Walking into the spare room she noticed something strange. She didn't have much in there yet it seemed to be trashed. 'I need to clean up after myself. Never was good at keeping' crap clean' she thought. She grabbed her pajama's figuring that she wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the night locked the door and changed into them after drying off. When she was done she unlocked the door grabbed her katana from next to her things and sat down on her futon. She pulled the sword out of its sheath and looked at the blade.  
  
"You should polish it, it's looking dull." Came a steely voice from behind her.  
  
"Hello Hiei. I wasn't expecting you. And you shouldn't invite yourself in. It's rude." She muttered turning around to look at him.  
  
"Hn." He answered then left the room. No doubt going to go find Kurama.  
  
'How annoying, he could at least have the decency to knock on the window. Otherwise I'm gonna have to start locking the window.' She thought. She then sheathed the sword and made a mental note to polish it sometime soon.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Kurama had called up Yusuke who had heard that the teacher was killed yet was ticked that he didn't go to Meiou high.  
  
"Jeeze Kurama. I'm sort of worried though. How come nothing has happened with Mitsuko? I figured we would have had something happen. But this whole thing with the teacher. It totally messes things up." Yusuke said a bit concerned. " And I haven't heard anything from Botan and Koenma, maybe they're plotting something big. I mean we've had these minor cases that have nothing to do with our case with Mitsuko then we have this."  
  
"Maybe there is something major that we're missing, something that is common with all of these minor cases. Lets meet here, at my house after your out of school sometime tomorrow. Ok? Maybe we can sort some of this stuff out." Kurama noticed that Mitsuko was coming down the stairs then. "I'll see ya tomorrow." He said then hung up.  
  
"So what's going on with Yusuke and the others?" Mitsuko asked looking at Kurama. "Have they heard anything yet or is it just the same ol' stuff?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke hasn't heard anything. We're all getting together here after school, or rather after they go to school, just to see what's going on. Maybe we can find some sort of a clue."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds good." Mitsuko said then plopped down on the couch. "Maybe anything isn't going to happen. Ya know? Maybe they have something bigger planned. It'd be nice. I'd be able to go back and live by myself again."  
  
"Don't you like it here?" Kurama asked. " I thought had liked staying here."  
  
"I do. Its nice being somewhere where there's someone there. But I was just so use to being alone for so long. It was kind of nice. I didn't mean for you to think that I didn't like it here. Although, It would be nice if nothing did happen to anything or me. Ya know?" she said then got up. "I'm gonna make some tea. Do you want any?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But please don't let your guard down. We don't know what's going on and Koenma is leaving us in the dark. Ok?"  
  
Mitsuko nodded and walked into the kitchen putting the tea kettle on the stove and waiting for the water in it to warm up.  
  
Kurama watched her for a minute. 'Something's different about her. She use to be.' "Hello Hiei. What brings you here?"  
  
"Nothing. Just listening in on your conversation with yourself." He replied. "There's a demon here somewhere. Can't you feel it's energy?"  
  
"Yeah, I just noticed it. Lets go see what's going on. Maybe we could get a lead from it?" Kurama replied and they both left the room to go outside.  
  
About ten minutes later Mitsuko walked back into the room with a tray with two tea cups and some rice balls that she had found while waiting for the water to heat up. But when she sat the tray down she noticed that Kurama wasn't here, and nor was Hiei who she had noticed had been there. 'Strange. maybe they went upstairs into his room for a minute, no he would have said something, wouldn't he?' she thought a bit confused. Then she felt spirit energy coming from upstairs in his room and figured that they were up there, so she went upstairs and knocked on the door and found that there was no answer. "Kurama, Are you in there? I'm coming in." the turned the handle after a second or two and opened the door to find that there was nobody in there, just a big mess. 'I though Kurama was a neat person.' She examined the room more thoroughly and noticed that things were completely out of order. As if someone had been rummaging through things. She then closed the door behind her and started to pick up the mess, folding clothes putting them back in the drawers they were hanging out of, picking up the papers and piling them back up. She then felt a slight breeze and noticed that the window was opened. "I thought that he shut his window all the time." She said as she walked over to shut it and while shutting it she noticed something not right, something behind her.  
  
A scratchy voice from behind her said "He does." Then grabbed her and covered her mouth with its scaly type hands.  
  
She had tried to scream and managed to get out a squeak, she was flailing and kicking her attacker and was trying not to be disgusted by the smell on his hands.  
  
"My, my, feisty aren't we? We'll have to fix that. To bad you cant do anything to help yourself." Said a slithery voice from a man that had a human face yet he had horns and blue scaly skin beyond his lower chin. "The smell on Leone's hand will temporarily paralyze you. Just so we don't have to worry about you getting away from us. Our master would be very displeased."  
  
Sure enough the smell was beginning to get to her and she was having trouble moving around and she could feel herself slipping into a state of sleep although she tried to keep from sleeping she could only see things moving and she was getting dizzy. She had then heard a crack of a whip and they started moving too fast for her to keep up and she fell into a state of unconsciousness. 


	6. The Blue Tycoon

AN: Yahhooooo. New chappie... Thanks for reviews. I'm gonna keep this short so you can get to reading!!! ...Done.  
  
Disclaimer: as before whatever.. no more of these will be posted, i've already disclaimed and claimed what i needed to... -.-;;  
  
-----  
  
Past Lives  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Do you think she's alright?" asked Yusuke looking at Kurama. "Yeah, I do, she's just resting, wearing off the shock and everything, sorta strange though, I've never heard of any demons that had a paralyzing type of skin." Kurama and the others were sitting around in his living room, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't go to school because they heard about Mitsuko and they figured it wasn't worth it at the time. So they were all discussing the past nights events. First Mr. Takaneuchi, then Mitsuko, what next? Or more likely who next?  
  
"Well, we were wondering when something was going to happen, I'm sure we'll hear from Koenma soon. It would only make sense. I don't know what to say to her though, it seems like it would be a traumatic experience. Oh well, I'm going to go see how she is. I don't want her waking up and being scared." Kurama said and walked up the stairs into his room were he left her.  
  
Everything was just starting to come together for Mitsuko she didn't know what to think, say, do. She just realized what happened, and hadn't even opened her eyes in fear that she'd be in a nasty area surrounded by people she didn't like, or know. But despite her thoughts her feelings betrayed her, She felt the warmth of the bed and its comforter, the fluff of the pillow holding her head. She knew that this wasn't some dark dank filthy cell somewhere where a demon might keep her. She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to know where she was, so she opened her eyes. She noticed that she was just thinking the worst possible situation, and she let out a sigh of relief. 'Man I though I was going to be dead. I'm not dead am I?' It hit her that she could be then Kurama walked in and smiled at her.  
  
"So your awake, I see. That's good, I'm glad you weren't to frightened when you woke up, you gave us a scare last night." Kurama said pulling up a chair next to the bed and sitting there looking at her before feeling her forehead. "You still have a slight fever, that paralyzing stuff had a slight poison in it as well. It wasn't pretty."   
  
Mitsuko looked at him and wondered what he was referring to when he said "us". "Kurama, what do you mean, by 'us'?" she questioned him. "And, what happened, who were those demons, what did they want?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down, I can't answer everything, I don't know who they were, but we'll find their leader so no one tries to hurt you again." He said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
'Why is he being so nice, did I really scare him that bad?' she thought to herself and then turned to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Us." said a cool steely voice from the corner of the room nearest the window. It was Hiei, in his usual black attire.  
  
"My, nice to see you Hiei, now what do you mean by us?" Kurama asked not fully understanding the demons word.  
  
"She was thinking that you were being to nice, and that you must have been scared bad, I was scared too, Ok?" he said facing Mitsuko.  
  
"…Hiei Thanks." She said smiling at him "I appreciate it. But I don't appreciate you reading my mind!" she said with a kind then harder tone of voice.  
  
Kurama could only watch the two, fight, "I was only trying to be nice, don't' bite me! I don't care what happens to you!" Hiei said, "Well, next time I ever think you need help I wont give a damn, I'll tell Rekai you killed Mr. Takaneuchi! They don't really know who did!" Mitsuko said sitting up real quick.  
  
"Please, Mitsuko don't sit up, you shouldn't be moving!" Kurama said to her trying to coax her back down.   
  
"Sorry Kurama," she said standing up and heading for the door "That midget just asked me to leave, and I'm going to, Good bye." She opened and closed the door behind her before Kurama could say anything, after he left he looked at Hiei who was wide eyed and gone within twenty seconds. All Kurama could do was sigh.  
  
"Goddamned little man." She said walking into the guest room closing the door then changing into something suitable to wear. She found a pair of black corduroys and red tank top with a hoody that she could put on over the top of the shirt. After she was happy with what she was wearing she walked out of the room and into the hallway that lead past the living room and to the door. On the way out she noticed that Kuwabara and Yusuke were there. So she stopped to say hi.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara." She nodded to both "Why are you two here so early? Shouldn't you be in school?"   
  
"And shouldn't you be resting?" came a voice from behind her, It was Kurama.   
  
"I'll decide when I'm well enough to go out and when I'm I'll enough to stay in." she said walking out of the house and onto the sidewalk. 'What has gotten into me, usually, I'd agree with Kurama, I still feel woozy. Damned little demon.' She cursed as she walked down the sidewalk to the park, she knew the way, and her feet would take her there no matter what happened now, though she felt a raindrop hit her cheek. She looked up to the sky to see the oncoming rain clouds and the ones that were already there. She kept on walking though, straight on to the park, nothing in her mind except the events of the past night.  
  
By the time she reached the park it had started to actually rain, it wasn't hard, but it wasn't sprinkling anymore. 'Why does it always rain when something bad happens around here?' she said looking up towards the sky a little. Mitsuko sighed and walked over to a bench and sat down and closed her eyes turning her head to the sky and letting the raindrops fall onto her face.   
  
She could have stayed like that forever, but the rain stopped, yet she still heard it. She opened her eyes to see Kurama holding an umbrella above her head. 'Why does he do this? He's wasting his time.' "Hello Kurama," She said raising her head up and looking forward.  
  
He walked around to the front of the bench and sat down next to her keeping the umbrella over them. "Why did you leave? I Know Hiei said something, but usually he doesn't get to you, what's wrong?" he asked looking at her.  
  
"I had to get out that's all, but every time I do it rains, I wish it would stop. It's amazing how much can happen in a day after having nothing, happen at all, its overwhelming." The rain started to clear up a little and it rained softly.  
  
"Looks like you might get your wish. And, don't worry about it, we're all here for ya." Kurama said. "Lets go home so you can get dried off. As soon as the rain clears up I'll take ya for a walk. " Mitsuko cut him off before he could continue.  
  
"Kurama, its ok, I feel sorta like I need to train harder now, I was almost napped last night, I need to be stronger." She said looking down then standing up. "So I'm gonna start training more by myself and stuff, so I might only see you in school." She walked off.  
  
'What has gotten into her? She use to be so cooperative, now she's distant.' " Like she was when we first met." He got up and ran to catch up with her. 'Maybe something happened between someone, maybe I did something…' "Mitsuko, Wait!!" Kurama said almost halfway to her. She turned around and waited for him to catch up. "Yes?" she said coolly.  
  
Just then Botan appeared out of nowhere "Hey there you two!" she said in her chirpy voice.   
  
"Botan?" they said almost in unison. Kurama had just caught up with Mitsuko. "What's going on you two, why are you out here in the rain? You'll catch cold." She said with slight concern.   
  
"I wanted to go for a walk, do you have info for us Botan?" Mitsuko asked.  
  
Botan looked at Mitsuko, "Of course. We should go back to Kurama's first though, that way you two can dry off, Jeeze, figured you two would be smarter than that." She said thinking out loud, "well anyways, hop on and we'll get you two home quick." So they did and they were back at Kurama's before they could count to three.  
  
After they were dried off Botan had them all sit down in the living room and watch the tape she had hidden away in the sleeve of her Kimono.  
  
The snow on the video cleared up to show baby Koenma sitting at his desk witch was being piled up with papers. He hopped up onto the desk and started talking 'Now, everyone, this is of up-most importance. You are to track a demon clan that call themselves the Blue Tycoons. Cheesy name I know, but they are the ones that attacked Mitsuko. We still don't know who attacked the teacher in the street chances are it was a type of assassin hired by the Blue Tycoons. That's all I have on those two cases, but if they took a human heart they may be using it for some sort of project, these attacks may be more frequent. As for Mitsuko, we dug up some more info; we'll have that sent to her as soon as we have it compiled. So Yusuke and the gang are suppose to be tracking down these blue tycoons and they may be using a port from Makai to ningenkai. You may want to look out for them. Good luck detectives.' With that the tape went back to snow and Botan took the tape out of the machine.  
  
"That explains a lot." Yusuke said.   
  
"Do you think that we'll be seeing more of these Blue Tycoons?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, course we will, you dolt." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well anyways, it's getting late, you guys should prolly be getting home." Said Kurama. And they agreed. Hiei had left first, then Kuwabara, then Yusuke.   
  
Soon everything was quiet and Kurama and Mitsuko decided to go to bed. They had to go to school tomorrow.  
  
AN: that's all for tonight!! x.x I'll update a lot in Feb. I hope. I don't know what I'll get done for the rest of Jan. but hopefully something good!! Review peeps. 


	7. New Developments

AN: Well, thank yous go out to all reviewers, it is really appreciated. The latest developments at home allow me to write more frequently, yet, if you've noticed, I haven't updated in a while. I'm incredibly sorry! So allow me to make it up to you by writing a chapter that will go straight to wherever. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
-----  
  
Past Lives  
  
-----  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It was Tuesday; she was just getting out of bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Its me Mitsuko, let me come in, I've got a present to give you before Shuuichi gets up!" said Shiori. "I got home late last night and figured that I'd talk to you in the morning before I made breakfast."  
  
Mitsuko had gone to the door and opened it as soon as she could get up. She gave Shiori a hug and welcomed her into the room. "So, how was your trip?"  
  
"Fine." Shiori said and looked at Mitsuko after pulling a long black dress out of the bag she had in her hand. "I got this for you to wear out to dinner with us. Tomorrow is my birthday."  
  
Mitsuko only blinked in amazement and took the dress from Shiori holding it up to look at it. It was long, made out of a black silk feeling type of material, and it was incredibly beautiful. Mitsuko was in awe. "I didn't know it was your birthday tomorrow."  
  
"It is. I bet you two have been busy and Shuuichi forgot to mention it. Things can slip his mind, although he's very kind and smart. We always go out for my birthday, and I saw this dress and thought of you. Since I wouldn't wear it." She smiled softly. "I'll let you get ready for school, Shuuichi will be getting up soon and I would like to make breakfast and surprise him." She said as she got up started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Thank you Shiori, I appreciate it greatly." She said still sort of shocked. With that Shiori left the room and Mitsuko got ready to take a shower.  
  
She got out of the shower, and about ten minutes later she was dressed and ready to leave. She walked out of the room to see Kurama and his mother talking politely in the kitchen. Shiori was just finishing up breakfast and Kurama was setting the table when Mitsuko walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Shiori, Shuuichi." She said, "Can I do anything to help?"  
  
"No, that's fine, just take a seat, we'll be eating soon."  
  
After breakfast Kurama and Mitsuko walked to school. They didn't really have anything that they wanted to talk about, yet they didn't want to walk in silence. By the time they reached the school they hadn't said anything. But that changed. "So, here we are, it'll be strange not to have Mr. Takaneuchi there. Ya know?" said Mitsuko only to have Kurama nod back at her.  
  
"It will be interesting to see whom our – Do you sense that?" he quieted down as he asked her.  
  
"Yeah... its not Hiei either. What does it want here?" Mitsuko asked quietly as well.  
  
"I don't know. We'll find out though, I'm sure." Kurama said as they walked into homeroom.  
  
They walked in and set their bags down in their respectable chairs and they got out their pens, notebooks, and books. The first class was Algebra. The classroom soon filled up with students who were wondering why there was no school yesterday. Not that they cared, because they were incredibly happy to have Monday off. Only a select few watched the news and knew about the attack on their teacher. The class quieted down as the final bell rung, knowing that the teacher would be there soon. They were eager to find out what was going to happen. The door finally opened slowly and the principle walked in.  
  
"Hello, I am here to bring you all the news that our teacher Mr. Takaneuchi has been killed, we don't know any of the details. The funeral will take place this Sunday. But as for now, you have a substitute until we can find a permanent teacher to take his place. This sub will be here for the rest of the time it takes to find a replacement. We hope that you treat her with the same respect that you give to all of the teachers here at Meiou High. We must remember that this school is high in ethics and that any student that disrespects this teacher, any time, will be disciplined. If this is understood, let me introduce you to your new teacher, and temporary member of our staff, Mrs. Watsanabu." At that time the teacher walked in, she was tall, due to the heels on her shoes, and she wore a long blue dress. Her hair was in a braid with a few strands frayed off here and there. All in all, she was very sophisticated and seemed nice so far. The class was shell- shocked for the first few seconds of the meeting. But after the principal left the class was very polite and welcomed her to the school.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Watsanabu," the class chimed in unison "It's a pleasure to have you here teaching at our school" said the president of the class, a young girl with short black hair.  
  
"My, what a warm welcome. I'm very happy to be able to teach at this school. I hope I will get to know all of you very well in the time that I am here." She said scanning over the body of students. "I see that you are all well prepared for Algebra, but we will have to take a day off from that, or postpone it until later today. I would like to get to know your names, at least a little first off. Mr. Takaneuchi did not plan on dyeing so he hasn't left a lesson plan. So I will have to make one up over night after getting to know what is going on here. I'm sorry for this inconvenience but I have a feeling that the majority of you wont mind." She said setting her stuff down at the podium. I'd like to go around and learn some of your names, and what you like. Then I will talk to you to find out where you are in your classes. And you should know that if you ever need any help that you are more than welcome to come see me." The class had slightly loosened up, they were happy to know that they had such a nice teacher in their room. But it seemed to good to be true. "I know that you are all thinking that you have a nice teacher on your hands." She said, curtly. "Please, don't be deceived by my appearance and my polite attidtude towards the class. I will discipline you if I need to, I will be willing to give after school detentions, even to the smartest kid in the class. I will not tolerate disrespect; I will not send you to the principal, I will take care of you by myself with a detention and you will not be sleeping during my detentions!" she said very strictly, setting a notebook down on the desk. "Now, I noticed there was no seating chart left here. I am going to make one. As I go down the rows, please. Tell me your name." She said and pointed to the first desk.  
  
"Mandy," said the first student "Seth," said the next. Finally she got to Mitsuko and Kurama. And that was the end of that.  
  
"I am assuming lunch is at 11:30, that is what it says here. Well, we have some time to get to know each other better. I'll call you up for one on one talk with me. Please try to remain at a decent level of voice; I do need to be able to hear myself talk. Since we ended with you Shuuichi," she started "Why don't you follow me into my office and start the introductions" She motioned him into her office as soon as he got up and walked up to the front of the class towards the office and walked in.  
  
"So, your name is Shuuichi?" she asked "Yes. " He replied politely. "How are you today?" "Fine thank you, and yourself Mrs. Watsanabu?" "Fine, You're a very polite boy, tell me, who do you live with at home, your mother?" "Yes, I live with her and Mitsuko." He plainly stated. "Oh, But I see here that Mitsuko doesn't have the same family name as you do, tell me why that is. Did your mother have an affair?" "No!" he said a tad loud. "I'm sorry. No, she didn't Mitsuko was living by herself and we took her in. that's all that I can tell you about her." "I'm sorry that I brought up such a touchy subject Mr. Minamino. Now what is there that you would like to know about me, I still believe there is five minutes left of our discussion." She looked at him writing down some notes on her paper. "Why did you come here?" He asked. She looked up at him sharply "I beg your pardon, but what did you mean by that?" "I meant why did you come here to teach?" "Oh, I see. I came here because I have heard great things about this school. And I see you're one of the students upholding that honor. You may go now." She said going back to her paper. "Please tell Mitsuko to come in."  
  
He left and walked back to his desk telling Mitsuko that it was her turn. "We'll talk after I get back," she said. Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hello, your Mitsuko, yes?" Mrs. Watsanabu asked. "Yes I am." Mitsuko replied taking a seat. "I heard from Shuuichi that you live with him. Is this true?" "Yes it is. I live with him due to an incident that is of personal business." She said. "Oh, so you don't want to talk about it. How strange. How old are you?" "Fifteen." She answered. "Where are your parents?" "Dead" "I see. Why don't you live with a foster family?" "They were killed as well. That's why I live with Shuuichi." "His mother permits this?" "Yes." "I see. Well, let's talk more about this." She continued.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was looking through the glass into the office and could see that Mitsuko was not happy with the teacher. He knew that the teacher wasn't human. He could feel it. She was what they felt when they walked in. 'Why was the power so strong then though? Was she watching us?' he asked himself. Mitsuko had walked out around then. She wasn't happy. She went back to her desk after telling the person in front of her that it was their turn.  
  
"We need to find Hiei at lunch." She said quietly turning to talk to him. "I know he stays around the school when we're here. I'm sure he'll be here. That teacher is freaking me out. She's trying to pry into my life."  
  
"What was she asking you?" He asked. "She was asking why I wasn't living with another foster family. She thought that your mom didn't even know that I lived with you. She said she saw us walk in together, she also thought we were dating!" she said getting a little loud, attracting the attention of a few fan club girls with the last statement.  
  
The next kid came out as well as the teacher. "I have a feeling you all don't want to stay here all day and do nothing. So if you want, after I talk to you, you may leave for the day. If you wish to switch spots with someone you may do that." She said. "Now, Megumi, its your turn." They both went into the room.  
  
Kurama and Mitsuko packed up and left. They didn't want to stay there for the day. As they were walking down the street, Hiei met up with them.  
  
"Your teacher, she's after you two. I was reading her thoughts when she was talking to Mitsuko. She's one of the Blue Tycoons. Watch yourselves." He said and then left.  
  
"Thanks." They both said knowing that Hiei just was still there.  
  
"Well that it explains a lot. She wants to know what's going on with our home life. Do you want to take a walk over to Yusuke's house, I'm sure he's there. If he's not we'll catch him at lunchtime. Ok?" Kurama asked Mitsuko.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to do the same."  
  
They arrived at Yusuke's house after a long talk about what the substitute teacher was like so that they knew everything that each had discovered. Kurama knocked on the door and wasn't surprised to have not reply. He just knocked again.  
  
"Ohayo Kurama, Mitsuko." Yusuke said coming up behind them.  
  
"Oh Hi Yusuke," Mitsuko greeted. "We were just coming by to talk to you, its important." Yusuke just looked at her then to Kurama, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, lets go to the café down the street. It's the best place to talk. Since we don't want to wake up my mother." He said "I'm gonna set my stuff inside. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
They had walked down to the café and explained why they were out and had asked Yusuke why he was out early. They had gotten to the café and were sitting down at a table when they had started to talk about the important things.  
  
"So, you say that this teacher isn't human, she's one of the Blue tycoons. Which is what Hiei told you right?" They both nodded.  
  
"The only other thing that we know is that she's pretty set on getting Kurama and I she Kept asking me if I was going to stay at a foster home again, she sort of insisted. That's about all I know." Mitsuko said sipping on her tea.  
  
"Well, I think we need to hear from Koenma or something, we at least need to talk to him. This is a big deal. I'll tell Kuwabara and you two can find Hiei. I'm assuming he knows most of it all, but I think it's best that he go with you to see Koenma. I'll get Botan on the communicator for ya." Yusuke said as he pulled out the communicator, making sure no one was watching and calling up Botan. "Hey Botan, Kurama and Mitsuko need to talk to Koenma, you wanna come get them and take them to spirit world? We've got some info."  
  
"Yeah, sure Yusuke! I'll be right there. Tell Kurama and Mitsuko to meet me in the park in half an hour! Bye." With that the communicator screen went to fuzz. "She'll meet ya guys in the park, ya better go, it takes half an hour to get there and the streets are getting busy. I'll walk ya back towards Kuwabara's house since it's on its way." With that the trio walked out of the café [AN: they did pay] and onward towards the park.  
  
By the time they reached the park, they talked about how they would deal with the teacher, and how to tell Kurama's mom that the teacher may be trying to take Mitsuko and put her in an orphanage.  
  
"Hey there Kurama, Mitsuko!" said a bubbly voice from up above them.  
  
"Hi there Botan, how's it going?" Mitsuko asked politely.  
  
"Fine thanks. Well, lets get going. Koenma said that he'd have to cut his nap short for ya guys."  
  
"Well you two, I see what the problem is. Hiei, do you mind explaining what you saw in her mind again?" Koenma asked.  
  
"I saw her true form talking to a deep voiced figure with several cuts on his body." Hiei said coldly. "How many times must I tell you?" He said annoyed.  
  
"No need to get angry now Hiei, just wanted to make sure I heard it right. I don't know what we're going to do about the teacher, but I know what were going to do about you two, we're going to have to keep a continual eye on the two of you and your mother Kurama. We can't have anyone getting hurt. We don't know if they're after Yusuke yet. So we'll have to wait. Can I take my nap now?" he asked.  
  
"Of course sir," said Botan. "I'll take Mitsuko and Kurama back to ningenkai."  
  
"Well you two, I'll see ya later! Good bye." Botan said goodbye and they left the park walking back home.  
  
AN: Well what'd ya think? Review please. I'm proud of myself! Good night, good morning, good afternoon, good evening!! Whatever it is! 


	8. Tomorrow

** Past Lives**  
  
_ chapter eight_  
  
They got home a little after lunchtime and Shiori was quite surprised to see them home so early. They had left school exceptionally early and then they went to Rekai to see Koenma. They totally forgot what time it was until they got home. She had asked them why they were out early and Mitsuko explained the new teacher thing to her as Kurama went up into his room to tend to his "plants", well actually he was going to talk to Hiei, but Shiori couldn't know this.  
  
Kurama had been listening in on his mom and Mitsuko's conversation for an hour or so before he heard the regular tapping at his window. He turned around and saw Hiei sitting outside of it and he opened it up.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama greeted him. "Hn." Hiei replied, "I was wondering what you were going to do about your mother, I have a feeling that the teacher is going to come over here to take Mitsuko away, and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to harm your mother." "I don't know. I assumed the same thing. I'll find something to do. But I know that Mitsuko is more than welcome to stay here and that my mother will most likely not allow her to be sent away."  
  
"Shuuichi would you come down and have some tea with Mitsuko and me?" Shiori called to him.  
  
"Sure Mother" He called back. "I'll be down in a minute." He then turned to Hiei. "We'll talk about this later contact me if you can if you see our teacher coming." Hiei nodded and went out the way he came.  
  
When Kurama got downstairs his mom was already pouring the tea into the cups and was getting ready to take them out to the living room where Mitsuko was sitting. Just after he took a seat on the couch next to Mitsuko Shiori brought in the tea and gave each of them a glass. She then sat in the chair opposite the couch and sipped on her tea.  
  
"I hear that you two are going to have a problem with the new temporary teacher, do you agree Shuuichi?" She asked while periodically sipping on her tea. "Yes, that is what is going on mother. I also believe that she may want to have Mitsuko put into an orphanage or something." "I heard from Mitsuko. So you don't want to leave here darling?" She took another sip of tea. "No, I like it here, with you and Shuuichi. I feel like I belong somewhere. I had never fit in with the foster parents." She said looking down into her tea, before bringing it up to take a few sips. "I see, well, we'll have to do something about that. I'll be leaving in about a week, so we'll figure something out before then." She then finished her tea and excused herself as the phone started to ring. She came out a minute or two later and said "I'll be going to bed now, you two have a good night, the school just called and said that you don't have school tomorrow because a lesson plan must be made up."  
  
The two of them sat in the living room for an hour discussing things before Hiei came in to join the conversation.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Kurama and Mitsuko said near enough to the same time. Hiei just nodded. "I've been keeping an eye on that teacher. She's planning something but I don't know what, she somehow blocked me out." Mitsuko and Kurama looked at him with a bit of surprised gaze. "But, how could she do that? Is it maybe one of the demons techniques, or have we no information on them?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Koenma said there isn't much on them except for what we already know. Anyway, I'm leaving now." And with that Hiei left.  
  
The two of them didn't know what they were going to do next. They didn't have any school, and they probably wouldn't for a few days. Tomorrow was Shiori's birthday and they were going to go out to dinner.  
  
"Kurama, I want to get your mother something for her birthday. Had I known before hand I would have gotten her something sooner." Mitsuko said after a brief silence. "Could we go tomorrow morning?" she looked up at him.  
  
"Sure, we'll go when we'd usually have school." He said with a slight smile on his face. "What did you plan on getting her?"  
  
"I don't know yet," she replied. "She travels a lot, maybe I could get her something nice to keep all of her shampoos and things in, could we give her a nice vase of flowers too?"  
  
"Yeah, I was planning on giving her some flowers, we'll have to go look for a present tomorrow. As for me, I'm going to go to bed. You have a good night." With that he got up and left going up to his room. Mitsuko went to bed shortly after he did. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry everyone. This chapter was cheap. And I haven't updated in so long. I feel really bad. Keep reading though. I promise I'll update more. Schools ending in two weeks! Less than that actually. I should be able to write during school now. 


	9. Take a deep breath

**Past Lives**  
  
_Chapter Nine_

Mitsuko fell asleep later in the night and woke up in the morning to Kurama shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm. I don't want to get up..." She opened her eyes slightly to see the bright morning light, and Kurama's smiling face. "Oh. Good morning Kurama. What's up?"  
  
"Good morning Mitsuko." He smiled and looked down at her. "I figured it'd be nice to get an early start so we could go out and by mother a nice present. Would you like to eat out, or would you prefer that I make something now?" He asked her still smiling.  
  
She sat up slowly and yawned some rubbing her eyes "It doesn't really matter to me. Mm. Did you sleep well?" she asked looking at him slightly.  
  
"Yeah. I guess so." He said and got up.  
  
"Kurama. Is something wrong? Is everything ok?" She got to her knees and sat back on her heels.  
  
"Yeah. Everything is fine. Get dressed and I'll take you out to eat. Alright?" He looked back at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back and he closed the door leaving her to get dressed. She got dressed fairly quick in her usual jeans and a nice shirt. She threw on her jacket over top of it and walked out of her room to see Kurama standing waiting for her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you wait." She put on her shoes and followed him out the door. As they walked out the door Mitsuko stopped for a moment to look at the marvelous view. "Wow. This morning is so pretty." Kurama just nodded and they went on their way.  
  
They went out to eat and after that they went to the mall, they found shiori some nice luggage and a nice bag full of travel essentials. With that they worked on getting home. It was nearing afternoon and they wanted to get back so they could make Shiori a nice lunch and wrap up all of her gifts.  
  
When they got home they realized that there was a foreign vehicle in the drive. They didn't know to whom it belonged. But there was something ominous about it. They walked past it looking at each other questioningly and continued to the door then opened it slowly and walked inside noticing an also foreign pair of shoes.  
  
"I didn't know your mother was expecting anyone." Mitsuko said quietly and Kurama nodded.  
  
"Neither did I. Lets see who it is shall we?" as he motioned for her to walk in front of him into the living room.  
  
There in the chair sat Mrs. Watsanabu.  
  
Both tried to keep the scared look from their face and Kurama took Mitsuko's hand from instinct and sat down on the couch across from the teacher and next to Kurama's mother.  
  
"Dears, why don't you welcome our guest?" Shiori asked a little worried. "Why so silent?"  
  
Both of them greeted their teacher avoiding each other's eyes and looked to Shiori in question.  
  
"She came by on this fine afternoon to talk to me about our situation with our dear Mitsuko." Shiori smiled at the both of them and then turned to their teacher "And also, to let you know. It is out of the question that she leaves here. She has no where else to go, and she's happy here." She said forcing the issue.  
  
"I understand that. But it is still not right for her to be living here with this boy, They're just children, she should be with her parents, or with a foster family, not a friend, or more than a friend. I'm only thinking about her." Mrs. Watsanabu said in a harsher tone.  
  
Mitsuko stared down at her lap and let her hair fall into the front of her face. "What would you know?" she gripped onto Kurama's hand tightly looking to him for a sense of comfort "What would you know about what happened to me, why I live here and not else where, Shiori and Shuuichi are very close to me and they will remain that way. I will not leave here. I do not have to go. You cant make me!" she was raising her voice slowly and eventually by the end she had tears running down her face. She couldn't take it anymore and jumped up and ran into her room.  
  
Kurama sat up slightly and watched her run into her room. He wasn't going to follow her, but he was worried. He knew though, that Hiei would watch out for her. For the next ten minutes he just sat there waiting for a sign that she was ok. He loved her, he didn't know why, or how, he just knew, he didn't want her to leave and...  
  
"Shuuichi dear? Is something on your mind? Mrs. Watsanabu just left. You didn't say good-bye. You don't look well, is everything ok?" She smiled down at him and felt his forehead. "You don't have a fever dear." She was genuinely worried about him, but he was worried about Mitsuko.  
  
"Yes mother. I'm fine. Really. When are we going to go out to dinner?" he stood up and looked at her.  
  
"About that. I have to leave early. I'm sorry. We'll have to go to dinner at a later date." She smiled at him softly then hugged him. "Go see how she is. I know you're worried." "Thank you mother. Can we give you your gifts?" he asked before going to Mitsuko's room.  
  
Shiori smiled "I'll fix us some lunch. Then I'll be more than willing to accept your gifts."  
  
When Kurama walked into the room, he had to look for a minute before finding Mitsuko huddled up in a corner holding her knees to her chest. Hiei was in the window watching her silently. Kurama walked over to open up the window and Hiei came in and Kurama held Mitsuko tightly in his arms kissing the top of her head softly.  
  
"Shh... It's alright. It'll be alright." He looked over at Hiei who looked as though he was going to kill the both of them for being so weak. "What is it that you would like Hiei?" he looked at the short fire demon who came at him and handed him a video tape then left quickly.  
  
Mitsuko stopped everything, even breathing when she looked at that video and held tightly onto Kurama. "Lets watch it later... please. Not now. Lets go celebrate." She put on a smile and looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers. Something happened and next thing they knew their lips were touching and they were kissing and just as soon as it started, it stopped and all they could do was look at each other in amazement.  
  
"Shuuichi, Mitsuko, lunch is ready. I'll be waiting out here for you two." She called to them.  
  
"One minute mother." Kurama replied, then he looked down at Mitsuko and kissed her forehead softly "Are you alright?" He asked her softly squeezing her close before letting her go.  
  
"Yeah. I feel better. Thank you." She smiled at him and they stood up and walked out into the living room.  
  
"Are you feeling better dear?" Shiori asked setting the plated down on the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"Yes. I'll go get your gifts. But, first, why do you have to leave us?" she asked looking at Shiori smiling.  
  
"I have some business to attend to in the states again, that's all. It just came up really quickly." She smiled back and sat down.  
  
Mitsuko ran and grab their presents while Kurama went to go make up a vase of flowers and brought them down and set them on the table behind the couch.  
  
"Wow, you two, this is marvelous. I'm sorry that we couldn't go out to eat tonight."  
  
They ate and then Shiori opened up her presents, and she enjoyed everything they got for her. Later that night they saw her off. Then sat down and watched the videotape that Hiei had brought to them earlier.  
  
"Hello Kurama, Mitsuko, Its nice to know that you're well and able to watch this video. About the Blue Tycoon, they hired a small group of assassins to take out certain people. You've noticed that your teacher isn't human. You two should keep close together. I have a feeling that you two are stronger together than anyone else. Keep a look out for these guys. I'm sure they're around stalking out a new person to take some sort of human part from. As for why they're taking them, I only have a small hunch that it has something to do with revitalizing a god type figure that demands to have human parts. But. If that's the case, they've not been going about it right. Either way. If the demon that I believe they're trying to recreate comes back. The only person that can stop it is Mitsuko. It is legend that in Makai thousands of years back, there was a young girl who saved a small town from devastation. She had no clue why she was there, but she had lost her family and was a lone. She knew not what to do but when it came time a strange power emerged and she was able to defeat the so-called god. But. That is all there is to the story, no one knows what type of power she has, or how she gained this power. We know that they're after you though. And with the current situation, you should keep a low profile. Hiei is down in the area on surveillance. Try not to piss him off. He'll be of much use to us on this mission. As for Yusuke and Kuwabara, they know Botan informed them earlier, but since it was your mother's birthday we thought we'd let you two celebrate in peace for the time. That's all." The TV screen changed to fuzz and that's all that was left. They didn't know what to say or do. Kurama turned to Mitsuko who was shaking again; he just held her close hoping that he'd be able to comfort her. He loved her.  
  
AN: Two chapters in a day. Lucky me. Hope you enjoy. 


End file.
